


Love Above All

by MelissaJoJareau



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaJoJareau/pseuds/MelissaJoJareau
Summary: Harry James Potter was always loved by other girls because he is The Chosen One. But the only that loved him for himself was me. I, Hermione Jean Granger have been in love with him since our third year, but I don't dare try to ruin our three yearfriendship. Takes place during their fourth year. Might go further in the movies/books. Ignores Epilogue. H/Hr





	1. Prolouge/Date to the Yule Ball

Harry James Potter was always loved by other girls because he was The Boy Who Lived. But the only one truly loves him for himself was me. I, Hermione Jean Granger have been in love with him since our third year but I didn't tell him. If I ever told him three years of a wonderful friendship would've gone down the drain. The summer before fourth year Harry told me about this dream he had.

Harry's dream went like this; He was at a house and there was a muggle care taker, who went to check the entire ruckus going on when Harry hears Voldemort speaking to Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew.

He said something like "How fastidious you've become, Wormtail. As I recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home. Could it be that the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you?"

Wormtail came back with "No, no, My Lord. I only meant... Maybe if we were able to do it without the boy."

Voldemort shouted "The boy is everything. We can't do it without him. It must be done."

Everything after that went confusing to me.

But as far as that I figured out I could see Harry's dreams after they've happened. We went to go see the Quidditch World Cup. There were a lot of tents, large groups of people and last but not least there was a green hill. I heard form Ron that the teams going against each other are the Irish and the Bulgarians. Viktor Krum is the best seeker in the world as Fred and George said. Death Eaters were there and Ron and I lost Harry.

I was extremely worried about him. When Ron and I found Harry, Ron was jealous of how much I cared for Harry, yet I didn't think upon it. On the train ride to Hogwarts I was upset that the ministry couldn't figure out who conjured it. It was horrible.

I started to worry about Harry's scar.

"Is your scar hurting you?" I asked him while he had his hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, Mione." He said.

I sighed and said "Sirius will want to know about this and the dream. Okay?"

He nodded and left our compartment. He probably went to go send Sirius an owl. I felt content for now until we get to school. I just want things to be okay for Harry this year last year was really rough for him with Sirius.

Now the start of fourth year the Tri Wizard Tournament became one of the most difficult things for Harry. Professor Moody became the defense against the dark arts teacher. Defense against the Dark Arts class was okay but it was still excruciating for Neville. The Cruciatus Curse is one of the three unforgivable curses that give you a one way ticket to torture form the spider crab bothered him. I shouted at Moody to stop it from bothering him. I felt really bad for Neville it was horrible to see him in much pain.

Then George and Fred tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Let's just say they had a fight and turned gray. Thursday came and the champions were selected one of them was Harry. There were only supposed to be three but that wasn't the case. When he was called out by the Goblet of Fire, everyone thought he did it on purpose to get eternal glory; even Ron had this glare in his eyes that almost meant death. But I believed he was innocent once his name popped out. I helped as much as I could.

Finding out about the first task and the dragons were terrifying. Harry was worried he'd be burned to death. The day of the first task I wanted to wish him luck, so I gave him a hug. The dragon he was battling was the Hungarian Horn Tail. I read about them in a book on and they can be vicious. I taught him a few important spells that he could use during the tournament. After reading The Daily Prophet. I was very upset with Rita Skeeter.

When we were told about the Yule Ball, I thought I could go with Harry but then I might kiss him but in a way it's okay. So I decided I would go with Harry. The problem was he hasn't asked me yet. I saw him coming towards me so I decided to stay cool.

"Hey, Mione" He said smiling.

"Hey, Harry" I smiled.

"So, um I was wondering will you go to the ball with me."

I replied "Just as friends or as your date?" I really hope he asks me as his date.

"As my date, so will you?" He asked.

I surprised myself and kissed his cheek "Yes, I'd love to."

He blushed and smiled "Brilliant. Want to go to Hagrid's with me?" I nodded.

I absently grabbed his hand and intertwined our hands together.

Oh how it felt so perfect to feel his soft skin against mine. Ron was still ignoring Harry. I just admitted to myself that I'm in love with Harry. I'm excited for the Yule Ball. I know I want to go now. I might pluck up the courage and kiss him. I truly love Harry James Potter with all my heart, I guess you can say I just realized it now but I fell in love with him during our first year, but that doesn't seem to make sense to some people but to me it does.


	2. Yule Ball Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione go to the Yule Ball together and dance, but something else happens

Hermione's P.O.V

Tonight is the Yule Ball, and I'm really excited to see Harry. I have faith in myself that I will do the right thing. I hope this night is one of the best nights I've had. I had done something with my hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of my head. I was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and I was holding myself differently, somehow-or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books I usually had slung over my back. I was also smiling-rather nervously, it was true-but the reduction in the size of my front teeth was more noticeable than ever.

When I came down the stairs Harry was waiting for me. Harry had a traditional dress robe on; white bow tie; his hair was combed nicely, but was still a little untamable. I love his untamable hair; it's just as crazy as my bushy hair just as untamable.

Yet he still looked amazing. He must've been awestruck because I had to snap my fingers to get his attention.

He blinked and smiled.

"You look gorgeous Mione." He said. I blushed.

"Awe thanks, you look handsome yourself."I said.

This dance might actually go amazing. I hope so at least.

When we got in the Great Hall, it was decorated with Christmas like decorations. It honestly looked beautiful. Every time I walk into the Great Hall, I can feel the greatness in Hogwarts. I looked at Harry who was smiling widely. Then I smiled back. I then looked around and saw Ron looking at Harry with daggers in his eyes. Almost like he wanted to steal me away from Harry's arms, but I won't let him. I love Harry more than I love Ron. I wished Ron would get over me.

I've known that he's had a crush on me for a year but I don't like him the way I love Harry. Harry wasn't so sure of what to do so I just guided him and helped him out.

"Just grab my waist." I said softly.

He did as I said and once we heard the music we started dancing. Swaying back and forth to the music just being a happy couple. Like Harry's parents in a way, before Voldemort killed them.

Harry didn't get to know his parents like I did but I guess if Lily didn't sacrifice her love for Harry I never would've met Harry at all. I think if Harry and I have a daughter I want to name her after his mother. But I also want more than one child, maybe at least three or four if possible. Wait why am I thinking of kids right now, I don't know but I would like to know why. Somehow we were able to dance to the whole song. I then noticed I was leaning forward, Harry was also. Is he going to kiss me? I don't know but I hope so.


	3. Yule Ball Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets involved with Harry and Hermione's dance.

Chapter 3

Hermione's P.O.V

Once Harry's lips were three inches away from mine, I decided to close the gap between us, and I kissed his lips softly. Thinking I made a huge mistake I started to pull away only to feel him kissing back. I was pulled closer to him. We pulled away and smiled.

Harry looked at me, and said "I've wanted to do that since third year"

I smiled, and said "Same here." I leaned in, and kissed him again. "Mione, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I smiled, and said "Yes, Harry I'd love to be your girlfriend."

I rested my head on his shoulder, and we just swayed to the music.

Then Harry asked me "So you love me?"

I smiled, and said "I do, Harry." He smiled, and kissed me.

"That's good, because I love you too Mione." I smiled, and looked at the time.

"I think we should be heading back." He nodded. "May I escort you back to the common room?"

I nodded.

When we were walking towards the stairs Harry forgot his dress robe.

"I'll be right back Mione" I nodded.

I then saw Ron and he looked like he was about to hex me into the next century. He accused Harry of using me.

Ron said "He's using, you."

I came back with "How dare you think that about your friend."

"Besides, I can take care of myself." I said.

He then came back with "I doubt it.He's got a lot of things on his mind."

Still mad, but shocked by what he said I said "What? What? That's what you think?"

He came back with "Yeah, that's what I think."

I then said "You know the solution then don't you?"

He then said, "Go on."

"Next time just take an interest in me instead of waiting so long." I told him.

"Hermione, just listen to me, Harry doesn't deserve you! I do! Because I love you dearly." He said bitterly.

That right there hit me like a ton of bricks I had tears stinging in my eyes waiting to come out.

"Just admit it your jealous because I don't love you the way I love Harry. He is brave, generous, and kind. No one can comfort me like Harry can." I said.

He laughed bitterly "Oh really, what do you think about me?"

I thought many things about him but the one thing that I hated about him was his jealousy and that he will never grow up.

"I think you have anger management problems, you are jealous, and you are immature." I told him.

He still ranted on about Harry, and got me to my last nerve.

All of my tears were just so willing to come out and I just gave up and let them lose.

I told Ron to go to bed after all of his ranting about Harry. Once he left, I sat on the staircase sobbing softly. Harry came to my side after seeing me in true pain.

He saw me in my state, and said "What's wrong love?"

He wrapped his arms around me, and I sniffled "Ron accused you of using me."

I could tell he was hurt by the look of his eyes. It was Ron who said it not me.

"Mione, you know I would never hurt you right?" I nodded.

We stood up but before I went up Harry asked. "Hermione Granger, will you dance with me?"

I thought about it, and smiled. "I'd love to."

Even without music we were able to sway to the music playing in our heads.

We went back up to the common room, and sat on the couch in front of the fire place.

"Harry, I never got the chance to thank you for this wonderful night with you." I said.

He smiled, and kissed my forehead. "You're welcome, love. Only the most beautiful girl in the world deserves to have the best night in the world; that girl is you, Hermione."

I smiled, and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back with as much passion.

After much snogging I pulled away, and said "I think we should get to bed."

He nodded, and we went upstairs hand in hand.

We then separated after one last kiss.

The night was so magical, but yet tiring I went to sleep thinking about Harry.


	4. After the Yule Ball and The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione get started on Harry's plan for the Second Task

Chapter 4

After the ball Harry had the same dream he had over the summer before this year. He was looking at a graveyard, and then was taken to a house. Most likely the Riddle House but he wasn't sure. He started walking up the stairs, and he heard Voldemort's voice talking to his servants. He was in a chair, Nagini on the side or on the arm rest. The guy to be exact was Barty Crouch Jr. Yet he didn't know quite then.

"Let me see it again" Voldemort said in a raspy voice.

Barty lifted his shirt sleeve up, and Lord Voldemort said "At last the time is close."

Back at Harry his head moved slightly when Voldemort said "Harry at last."

Wormtail came to the door, and Voldy said "Step aside Wormtail, so I can give our guest a warm greeting."

Wormtail stepped aside, and then a green light flashed in Harry's eye. He woke up from the dream, and saw Neville standing in front of him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I just got in." He added.

Neville started to dance around.

~Before the Second Task~

Hermione's P.O.V.

After the Yule Ball the next couple of months was great but tense for Harry; however I was able to calm him down most of time. A few weeks before the second task I was helping him with the clue. He was stressing really bad. To relive him from stress I kissed him.

"Harry, you're stressing too much on the egg and it's stressing me out" I said to him.

I had an idea at the moment, but it was mad. Really mad.

Two days before the task I confronted him on the bridge in a calm mannered way and said "Harry, you told me you'd figure this out weeks ago. The task is two days from now."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, I had no idea." He said sarcastically.

"You told me I was stressing out too much and I should lay back." He added.

I knew that was true but he agreed and put it off. "You were the one to agree with it."

He nodded dutifully. I realized he was trying to figure it out while I studied.

"You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?" I said.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" He came back with.

I sighed "These tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal ways that seem cruel, and…..I'm worried about you." I turned to him and said "You beat the dragon on nerve; I don't think that will help you this time, Harry."

Harry heard Cedric calling him and I went back to the common room after.

~With Harry in the Prefects bathroom~

After turning on the showers there were three colors coming out of several spouts the first was yellow, next was red, and the last or the top was blue. There were many bubbles in the overly large bath tub. After Harry took off his robe he sat down in the water. There was a picture of a mermaid that came to life and the mermaid faced him while moving her long hair.

He looked at the gold egg and said "I must be out of my mind" before he opened the egg the second time since he got it.

A loud screech came out and hurt his ears then quickly closed the egg and looked at it again.

"I'm definitely out of my mind" He said. He then heard Moaning Myrtle.

"I'd try putting it in the water."

Harry called out "Myrtle!"

She was in a toilet and had both of her hands on both cheeks sighing happily.

"Hello, Harry. Long time no see." She said.

Harry started bringing bubble closer to him. Myrtle came out of the toilet, and started floating about.

After she told him what she saw he asked "Did you say try putting it in the water?"

She nodded "That's what the other boy did, the handsome one, Cedric."

After she told him to open it he did as she said and placed it under water and opened it, then submerged himself in to hear it. It then started singing "Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground an hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took, but past the hour the prospects black too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

Harry then got out of the water and started spitting out water. Myrtle did the same thing with a girlier tone.

Harry asked her "Myrtle there aren't any merpeople right?"

She looked at him like he was crazy "Of course there are. It Cedric a long time to figure it out. All of the bubbles were pretty much gone."

She got closer to him, but he kept scooting back bringing bubbles with him.

~In the Library with Harry, Ron, and Hermione~

Hermione was helping Harry figure out the meaning of the song and what they said.

"Harry, tell me again" She said.

He had his chin hitting against the book he was looking at when he said "Come seek us where our voices sound"

Hermione came back with "The Black Lake, that's obvious."

She heard Ron snoring so she pushed the egg to him.

Harry then said "An hour long you'll have to look."

She sighed. "Again obvious, though it's potentially problematic"

Harry lifted his head to look at her. "Potentially Problematic? When was the last time you held your head under water Hermione?" He said.

She sighed, sat down next to him, "Look Harry, we can do this. The two of us can figure this out." She said leaving Ron out of the discussion.

Professor Moody then came and interrupted there concentration and told Hermione and Ron that Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to them. Ron left, and handed Harry the egg. Hermione then followed Ron. Professor Moody told Neville to help Harry put his books away. Neville then told him about the Gillyweed plant after hearing Harry talk about plants that would help him breathe under water for an hour.

~Second Task~

Harry's P.O.V.

I was heading to the Black Lake when I thought Hermione would be right beside me but she wasn't there. When we got there Professor Moody told me to put the gillyweed in my mouth. As much as I want to tell you I won't but to make things short I was in pain and it was hard to swallow. I felt Professor Moody push me into the water so I can do the task. Once I figured out what I became I did a flip and came out of the water for a short time and dived back in. I swam in an area full of seaweed and merpeople swimming around like they were guarding something or someone. I started swimming closer, and saw a big arch like building swimming much closer I saw Hermione with a bunch of other people. I then saw Cho. Cedric then comes by, and saves her and clicks his watch with his wand. I saw Ron too, and thought of saving him since he was my friend but then a bunch merpeople held a trident to my neck, and around in a circle.

I told them "But he's my friend too."

They hissed, and said "Only one."

Then a shark like man comes, and grabs Ron.

I thought about it and said to myself. "They have been close friends. No wonder."

I then grabbed Hermione, and pointed my wand to the other person chain like seaweed. I broke it to apart. I grabbed them both and started to swim up. Then merpeople start to grab on to me so I did the only thing left I had in mind. I let my girlfriend and the other girl free so they can get to safety, and fight the merpeople myself. After fighting a ton of merpeople I casted a spell at them. Then I felt like I was drowning so I casted ascendio to lift myself to safety. I flew to the balcony like safety. I started coughing and felt people putting towels on me.

Fleur came to me with her little sister, and said "You saved my little sister even though she wasn't yours to save. Thank you."

She kissed both of my cheeks, and then saw Hermione.

"You helped also."

Hermione had a slight blush, and said "Well yeah a bit, I didn't want her to drown."

Fleur hugged her tightly. She pulled away and left with her sister.

Hermione then saw me and said "Harry! Are you okay? I was so worried about you. You must be freezing."

She put her towel around me. "Personally, I think you paid admirably."

I thought I finished last. "I finished last, Hermione."

Suddenly she kissed me and said "Next to last, Fleur never got past the grindylows."

There were a lot of people cheering for Krum. Professor Dumbledore then came up and tried to get everyone's attention. Once he got the attention, he announced the winner; Cedric. With the determination I had I was awarded second place.

Hermione gasped, and said "Second place."

Igor wasn't to please of Professor Dumbledore. As we were walking to Hagrid's, I heard him say things about Hermione, Ron, and I. I then felt my scar hurt like crazy. I saw Mr. Crouch lying on the ground lifeless. Was he killed? Of course no wonder why I heard part of the Dark Mark.


	5. Third Task and Vodemort Coming Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Task comes and Voldemort comes back to life. Btw Cedric does not die. I won't let it happen on my watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of fourth year. Now I'm pretty sure this is longer than last chapter. All though it doesn't show the scene where Harry sees Barty Crouch Jr. but I do have some of the obstacles from the book.

Chapter 5

Harry's P.O.V

As I got back to the castle I wanted to talk to professor Dumbledore. I went into his office, and saw the minister talking to Dumbledore. When they left he told me I could have some licorice snaps, I have to be careful because they are a little bit sharp. Suddenly one of the snaps bite me, I pulled my hand back. More came at me, and I started to fall backwards. I found something that looked like it could reveal things from the past.

~HarmonyHarryHermione~

"Ah, so you've found the pensieve." I heard Dumbledore say. "It's very useful, and you find your mind a wee bit stretched. I can see things I've already seen." He sighed "I've been searching for something to explain something that went wrong or something missing. Every time I get close it slips away."

I sighed "What about Mr. Crouch's son?"

Dumbledore explained, "He was sent to Azkaban, it broke Barty to do it, but the evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?"

I sighed. "I had a dream about him. It started in the summer. I was in a house and I saw Voldemort only he wasn't quite human. Wormtail and Mr. Crouch's son was there also. I have the same one every night." I looked at him and asked "You think these dreams aren't happening are they?"

He was at the pensieve "It's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, Harry. Let them go"

I walked back to the common room I heard some noises then a door opened. I saw Professor Snape and Igor Kakaroff.

Igor walked off and I heard Snape call out "Potter, what's your hurry."

I walked to him.

"I'd like to congratulate you on your performance in the Black Lake been inspiring. Gillyweed, I assume." He said. I nodded, and he continued "Brilliant, yet ingenious. Rare herb gillyweed something you don't find in your garden. Just like this."

He shows me a small bottle "Do you know what this is?"

I shrugged "Bubble Juice?"

He shook his head, "Veritaserum, if I find you stealing from my personal stores this might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice."

~HarmonyHarryHermione~

When I got back to the common room Hermione jumped in my arms.

"Harry, I've missed you so much!"

I kissed her cheek "Mione, I want to thank you for being there for me when no one else would. I couldn't have done these tasks without your brilliant mind. So I want to give you this."

I pulled out a velvet box. I handed it to her, and she opened it. It was a diamond necklace with a pendant that had the Gryffindor crest.

"It was my mothers, Sirius sent it to me. Would you like me to put it on for you?"

She nodded. I turned around, and she held her hair up.

"There you go, beautiful."

She smiled "Thanks, Harry. I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaned in, and kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her back.

She pulled away shortly after. "I'm going to head to bed. Good night, Harry."

She then left up to her dormitory. I soon followed suite and fell asleep thinking about Hermione.

~HarmonyHarryHermione~

~Third task~

As I was getting ready for the task, I was quite nervous about many things, for example; not seeing Hermione the way I do now, or losing her after getting out of the maze. When came after Krum I looked at Dumbledore. He returned the look with of knowledge that I can do this. I sighed. I walked towards the maze and heard people cheering. It was an evening for disaster I tell you. Total disaster. He started talking, and telling us who goes first. As he gave us instructions he also told us that people change in the maze. Soon it was time for me to go in the maze. I started walking in a few steps, and hoped I would come back alive. Before I entered the make fully I looked back at Moody and gave him a slight smile. I also looked at Dumbledore, and then the maze closed off.

~HarmonyHarryHermione~

Once I entered in the maze everything got quiet. I started walking trying to get somewhere. The maze was very long, bushy, and very misty fogs, making it feel endless. As I was looking around I didn't see much light, but I knew the reason was because of the misty fog in the maze. Then a boggart came out of nowhere as I was walking a little further. I casted Ridikulus at it because I wanted to get out of here. While I was walking, I turned around as I heard a noise. After a little more walking I heard another noise, it sounded like a twig so I turned back to look. I heard a scream and looked back again, not sure of whom it was. I started running after a little while then I got blinded by a light, Krum was pointing his wand at me. I started walking again, turning a corner and saw root like things pulling someone back. I got closer, and saw Fleur being taken away by roots. I stood up, casted periculum, and my wand shot red sparks from the tip of my wand. I started running after the wind started blowing violently then the maze was closing in on me. I fell to the ground after getting away from the hedge. I started running again, and I got in front of Viktor, he was saying something, but wasn't understandable, and heard Cedric tell me to get down. A bright light came, and Cedric went closer in the bushy maze.

He fell, and said "Get down."

Viktor then said another no understandable spell, Cedric leaned back towards the other side of the maze, and said Expelliarmus, making Viktor fall to the ground. He kicked Viktor's wand out of his hand, he pointed his wand down at him, but I told him to stop, that he was bewitched. He pushed me off of him, stood up, and helped me up. He then started running; I was following behind trying to see where he was going. We stopped and saw a light. We started running again, feeling roots underneath our feet, making sure we didn't get caught. Too many roots were around, and Cedric fell getting caught them. I helped him get out. I helped him up. He was panting trying to catch his breath. He finally caught his breath.

"Thanks" He said.

"You're welcome" I replied.

He looked at me and said "For a moment I thought you were going to let it get me."

I looked at him and said "I thought so too."

He looked down at the ground "Some game, right?"

I nodded "Yeah, some game."

We heard a cracking noise, and the wind was blowing violently once again.

"Go!" He tells me.

We started running, and stopped as we were looking at the cup and we needed to get out of there.

Cedric was hesitant, but then said "Go you saved me, take it."

I told him that he should take it. He told me again to get it. I refused and told him we would take it together. I counted to three and we took it leaving the scene.

~HarmonyHarryHermione~

~In the Graveyard~

After letting go of the cup I noticed that we were was in a grave yard. The same grave yard that I've been in during my dreams. Cedric was looking at the cup in awe.

"It was a port key. Harry the cup is a port key." He told me.

I saw Wormtail was holding a baby like creature that must've been Voldy-nose because my scar was hurting extremely.

"Cedric go and hide somewhere."

He didn't, but raised his wand looking at Wormtail.

Wormtail lifted his wand wanting to say the killing curse, but Cedric was quicker and put a stunning spell on him and Vody-nose and hid behind a stone. I luckily saw him, and noted to myself where he was.

Wormtail started getting ingredients to bring the Dark Lord back to life after getting stunned. Once Voldy was brought back to life I just stared at the horrible scene I was in. It was dark, and depressing the graveyard was never a great place for me. Voldy-nose called on his troops. He told them he was very disappointed in them. He continued further, but I yelled at him which brought him to look at me. He had almost forgotten I was there. He started talking about my mother, and how she wouldn't let him touch me because of her love. He then touched my scar, and I started screaming. Voldy then wanted me to duel him, at first I didn't want to do anything, but I got the courage to cast a spell at him, then these figures of people came through these, the muggle caretaker from my dream, my mom, and dad were there also. My dad told me to get back to the port key, and they would hold Voldy off for a moment. My mother's ghost told me to let go and get back to Cedric. I nodded, and let go of the connection, ran to Cedric, and casted accio on the cup so it could take us back.

When we got back I heard cheering, and the band playing. We both had tears streaming down our faces. Panting trying to catch our breath, we were also trying to regain our balance. We stood up after regaining our balance, and held up the cup. Everyone cheered, and Fleur screamed excitedly. The way she sounded, I guess Cedric and I looked as if we were in bad shape.

Hermione was trying to find me, but she wasn't able to see me. Suddenly Professor Moody started shaking; I didn't know what was going on with him because I was too focused on Hermione. The next thing I knew I saw the man from my dream. Everyone gasped at what happened before their very own eyes. I realized it was Barty Crouch Jr. Dumbledore and Fudge took him to be question. ~Harmony Harry and Hermione~

Third Person's View

Once Barty Crouch Jr. was interrogated, and told them where the real Moody was he was sent back to Azkaban. He was the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. An angry Barty Crouch Sr. knew someone was behind this, but didn't want to think of that person. Hermione was comforting Harry, and believed every word he said to her. She knew Voldemort was behind the escape of Barty Crouch Jr. She felt so bad for Harry that he had to go through this stupid Tournament that could've killed him.

"You're safe and sound, Harry. I won't let anyone touch you again." Hermione whispered in his ear.

Hermione thought, "Poor Harry, he doesn't deserve this crap that happened to him. Why did that foul evil gargoyle put his name in that stupid cup? It had magical biding powers that no one could break unless he or she wanted to lose their magic. My poor Harry could've died this year and where would I be then?"

Cedric came to see Harry, but Hermione was still trying to calm him down. Harry still had tears in his eyes after explaining the event to Madam Bones.

"Hermione, is it alright if I can ask Harry some questions?" Cedric asked. "You don't have to leave since you already know the story." He quickly added

Hermione nodded, letting Harry sit up a little.

"So, um Harry, what happened at the graveyard? I mean, I did see that Voldemort came back to life, but I didn't see much else."

Harry sighed, but explained, "Well after Voldemort came back to life, he started talking about how he thinks my mom is a filthy mud blood, but I know that she isn't. Then he told me to pick up my wand and duel him. I also saw my parents. But I can't really explain much more or else, I'd probably end up in tears.

Cedric nodded. He put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll help you out mate, and thanks for saving my life."

Harry smiled.

"Anytime, Cedric." He said.

~HarmonyHarryHermione~

Hermione's POV

Well, this year was really crazy, but I was at least able to tell the love of my life that I love him. How I feel about Harry is indescribable, Ever since first year he has accepted me for who I am, he never called me any names for any reason. It's was simple for him I guess, since everyone knew who he was, only he didn't want all the celebrity credit or bogus like rumors.

I looked at Harry who was staring into space.

"Harry, you okay there?" He blinked at me, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hermione. Just thinking of what happened this year."

I then went into my thoughts. Many things have happened this year. So many things have happened that I don't know if life will change or not.

"Everything's going to change isn't it?' I said breathlessly.

Harry kissed my cheek, looked at the sky then back at me, and nodded "Yes, it will, Mione."

I sighed "Will you write me this summer if you're going back to the Dursley's?" I asked him.

Hopefully he will, but I remember the summer before second year Dobby never gave Harry our letters.

He looked at me, and sighed "I'll try, okay love? It's just so hard, I would come with you but Uncle Vernon will beat me to a pulp." He said without realizing.

I gasped and looked at his shoulder it had an old bruise, that I was worried about.

And that wasn't from the tournament. "Harry, why didn't you tell me?" I asked with tears in my eyes. He looked away because he knew I was upset.

Really I wasn't just upset I'm hurting. But I won't back down.

"Harry, you better tell me why you haven't told me. We can't keep secrets from each other." I saw tears in his eyes. Now I've never seen him cry in our entire friendship or relationship. I hugged him closely, and held him close.

"I'm sorry Harry I just care about you deeply, not to mention that I love you very dearly. If you will do this one little thing for me we don't have to worry about it ever again. Okay?" I said softly.

He nodded. I had to think of what I wanted to do. I suddenly got an idea.

"Harry whenever you can try to use the floo network, or write to me. Please, I need you to keep holding on for us. I will try to get you away from them. Just keep holding on, we'll make it through."

He nodded, and we walked to the outside balcony. I just need to hold on just as much as he does because it takes two people to work out a relationship. I sighed, and put my head on Harry's shoulder, the non-bruised one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Cedric is alive!? Yeah I didn't like it when Cedric died. So I wanted him to stay alive. Don't worry it won't mess up my ideas for fifth year. So tell me what you think. However if you decide to say its bad I will obliviate your memory.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think. Please? I'll continue if I can get at least three or more reviews. That'd be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
